


Not like Dorian Gray

by Astarte



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-02
Updated: 2006-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Verlangen kann kanalisiert werden – Liebe nicht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not like Dorian Gray

**Author's Note:**

> Eigentlich wollte ich ‚Five things’ schreiben und – Überraschung - endete mit Drabbels, die tiefer verbunden sind nur in ihrem Ausgangspunkt. Deshalb 2x03 Bloodlust weiter erzählt, denn die Folge war faszinierend und dies von jemanden der Amber Bensons Tara nie viel abgewinnen konnte, Lenore dagegen schon.

**045.Briefe**

Ihr habt die ersten drei ignoriert, bis sie im vierten feststellte, dass ihr absolute Vollidioten seid, wenn ihr nicht zumindest ihr Angebot recherchiert.

Du lässt dir einiges gefallen, aber nicht den Vorwurf, dass du suizidgefährdet bist. Also erfolgten eure Nachforschungen unter größerer Geheimhaltung, als normalerweise weil sie darauf bestand. Weil sie euch warnte, dass manche Schutzsymbole Anonymität benötigten, um ihre Wirkung voll zu entfalten. Dass sie in einer Zeit geboren worden war, als Amerika noch unentdeckt war und Christen in der Minderheit. Dämonen zu Göttern erhoben waren und du spürst in deinen Fingerspitzen, dass sie recht hat. Dass dieses vergessene Zeichen Macht besitzt und vielleicht war es nicht Unglaube, der dich ihre Briefe verbrennen ließ, sondern Angst.

Dein Weltbild ist nicht Schwarz/Weiß, aber du gibst zu, dass du Probleme hast, wenn Tinte sich wie ein lebendes Wesen auf Papier zu bewegen scheint. Du bist nicht blasphemisch genug, um es auf deine Haut bringen zu wollen, weil es möglicherweise mehr verändert, als jede Narbe verblassen zu lassen. Jede Verletzung zu heilen, die euch nicht sofort umbringt.

Du weißt, dass sie gewonnen hat, als du dein Gesicht verlierst auf einer Jagd. Der Feuerteufel nicht nur dein Aussehen mitnimmt, sondern ebenso deine Gesichtslosigkeit.

**044.Tinte**

Sie gibt Sam ihr verspätetes Dankeschön und die Szene hat einen seltsam anmutenden Touch von Erotik, dem du dich nicht entziehen kannst. Die Nadel gleitet in schweißnasse Haut im Kerzenschein und das Surren im Raum ist nur oberflächlich die Tätowiermaschine. Unter anderen Umständen würde die Intimität des Rituals dir die Schamesröte ins Gesicht treiben. Wenn Sam nicht schon den Part vor einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit übernommen hätte, als er sich in dieser Beobachterposition befand.

Sind beide nicht dein Typ. Lenore zu erfahren für deine Spielchen und du erlaubst dir nie die Fassung zu verlieren. Sam ist Sam.

Dass Sam gerade eine Mischung aus deinem, seinem, ihrem Blut mit ungefähr hundert anderen Zutaten in die Haut gestochen bekommt, zeigt wie unnormal die Situation ist. Dass dein Blick an seinen glasigen Augen und den halb geöffneten Lippen hängen bleibt, mit dem Gedanken, dass er begehrenswert ist, Nebenwirkung des Vampirblutes.

Himmel, er ist dein Bruder, auch wenn er gerade nicht danach aussieht und du dich nicht danach fühlst. Eine Perspektive, die mit der Morgendämmerung ihre Wirkungskraft verlieren wird. Du zwingst deine Augen zurück auf sein Schulterblatt, weichst dem gierigen und dem wissenden Blick gleichermaßen aus, die dich anderswo empfangen würden.

So wie der Einladung.

**043.Verbunden**

Wenn Vampire einmal deine Witterung haben, haben sie sie für immer. Mehr ein Fluch als eine Gabe, so wie Neugier – wirklich. Du fühlst sie in eurer Nähe, zwischen Bundesstaaten und die ersten paar Mal warst du besorgt als sie auf deinem Radar auftauchte. Bis ebenso leise wieder verschwand. Zwischenzeitlich ist sie fast beruhigende Präsenz.

Konstant in ihrer Unberechenbarkeit und verhalten in ihrer Neugier.

In Pittsburgh rennst du in sie, sprichwörtlich, wirfst sie mit deinem Gewicht zu Boden, während du die Sekunden zählst. Selbst vor vier Jahren warst du ihr nicht so nah und der Donner der Explosion brandet über euch, als das Mausoleum in die Luft fliegt. Die Zeit steht still mit ihrem trockenen Lächeln, zeitlos. Voll begrabener Hoffnung. Du denkst an Sam, daran dass sie ihm folgt nicht dir.

Aber euer Blut ist fast dasselbe und als du ihre Lippen einfängst, bleibt ihre Überraschung unartikuliert. Sie greift nur fester deine Hüfte, presst dagegen und rollt ihre, bis die Luft verspätet aus deinen Lungen gepresst wird. Deine Eile ist menschlich, ihre Geduld ewig und dein Blut röhrt auf, wie dein Hunger. Sie behält ihren im Griff und gibt dir keinen Grund sie zu beenden.

Es macht sie zum besseren Jäger.

**042.Versteckt**

Die Frage, wer bei wem Unterschlupf sucht, ist abhängig von demjenigen, der an die Tür klopft. Dass ihr gefragter als Lenore seid, hängt damit zusammen, dass ihr die letzte Dekade damit verbracht habt, vieles zu killen, was in dem seltensten Fall auf einer Weide stand. Abgesehen von dem Bilwis in Indiana und so sind die Winchester gefragt. Vor allem Sam.

Du wartest auf den Tag, an dem sie euch abweist oder einfach spurlos mit ihrem Clan verschwindet.

Ihr seid eine zu große Bedrohung und du versuchst eure Besuche auf die Momente einzuschränken, wenn euer Blut so offen fließt, dass jeder zweitklassige Bluthund euch folgen könnte. Dass du nicht weißt, ob du einen weiteren Ort findest, der sicher genug wäre, um zu heilen, ist beunruhigend. Dass ihr auf der TopTen-Liste von Jägern und Dämonen gleichermaßen steht, nur ein weiterer Zug von Ironie, der die Durchschlagskraft fehlt, um euch endgültig niederzuschlagen. Du verbringst mehr Zeit Runen zu malen, die euch unter dem Radar halten sollen, als Schutzzeichen und eure Tätowierungen? Reichen nicht mehr aus. Der Zirkel in ihrem Keller dagegen schon und er ist so kompliziert geworden, dass es Tage bräuchte, um ihn zu duplizieren und ihr habt keine Zeit zu verschenken.

**041.Alleingelassen**

Flehend, „Ich bin die Letzte meiner Art.“

Sie sieht älter aus als in deiner Erinnerung und du fragst dich, ob du zu oft vom Blut abgelenkt warst. Sams. Ihrem. Nicht so wichtig. Sie ist in ihrer Hülle beständig. Eine antiquierte Schönheit, die mehr durch ihre Ausstrahlung in den Bann zieht, als ihre Gesichtszüge.

Der Mann, der ihren Fall heißblutig plädierte, ist seit Monaten tot. Dein Lachen brüchig, „Yeah, ich auch.“

Du wunderst dich, weshalb sie die Anstrengung unternommen hat, dich aufzuspüren. „Kannst du gnädig sein?“

Dieser Gefallen also, „Ja.“

Das Kurzschwert köpft sie und Vampire sind jetzt eine weitere Legende.


End file.
